En Période Estivale
by Simulacres
Summary: Pansy Parkinson est commune. C'est une fille facile et le larbin de Draco Malefoy. A Poudlard. Mais les neufs mois passés à l'école de sorcellerie ne révèle pas la totalité de la vie d'une personne. Il reste toujours une face cachée. Plus complexe.


**N/A** : Alors voilà, mon premier OS sur un personnage qui, je le sais, n'a pas beaucoup de succès mais j'espère pouvoir donner à ceux qui liront cet OS ma vision d'elle, qui est un peu différente de celle habituelle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était commune ; pour l'héritière d'une grande famille aristocratique de Sang-Purs.

Pansy Parkinson était laide ; comparée à sa splendide demi-sœur.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas très douée en cours ; pour la fille d'un magnat de l'économie.

Pansy Parkinson était toujours trop bien habillée sous sa cape réglementaire ; comparée à toutes ces potiches de Poudlard qui n'y faisaient jamais attention.

Pansy Parkinson était le larbin de Draco Malefoy ; d'après tous les Gryffondors.

Pansy Parkinson était une fille facile ; d'après les racontars de la prestigieuse école de magie.

Mais Pansy Parkinson n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

**o-0-O-0-o**

L'été touchait à sa fin tout autant que la journée et sur la pelouse magnifiquement entretenue du grand manoir familial français, Pansy était allongée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Sa légère robe en coton blanc tissée main faisait encore plus ressortir que d'ordinaire ses cheveux noirs ébène, raides, qui rehaussaient à l'aide d'une frange un regard déjà trop pénétrant pour la plupart des gens qui le croisaient.

_Pans', reste pas dans le jardin jusqu'à pas d'heure. Tu dois te préparer pour le dîner de ce soir, sinon, Mère va encore péter un câble._

La voix suave de sa sœur aux intonations pourtant caractérielles se glissait trop souvent à son goût dans son esprit aux moments les moins opportuns dernièrement. Qu'elle soit excellente en légilimencie ne l'obligeait pas à en user et encore moins à en abuser. Surtout quand on savait que Pansy était une piètre occlumens.

« J'arrive… » Bougonna-t-elle sans pourtant esquisser le moindre geste pour se redresser.

Elle aurait adoré répondre que si sa mère pétait encore un câble, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde après. Mais ça, ça l'aurait exposé au risque de voir apparaître dans la seconde sa demi-sœur Vinca face à elle sur la pelouse, un air furibond imprimé sur le visage. Alors avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, elle se redressa et prit le chemin du grand manoir, bâtisse grise et imposante de trois étage, posée tel un bloc au centre d'un parc aux allures d'Eden.

* * *

Un mois, deux jours, quatre heures. Le temps qu'il lui restait à supporter avec sa famille avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard pour effectuer sa Septième et ultime année. Un mois, un jour et des poussières lorsqu'elle aurait enfin quitté le dîner à la fin de la soirée. C'était toujours ça de gagner.

Elle se tenait immobile devant son miroir depuis maintenant une bonne dizaines de minutes lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Tornade vert émeraude aux allures de future reine, croulant à moitié sous les tonnes de bijoux qu'elle portait, elle resta néanmoins sans voix lorsque son regard se posa sur sa petite sœur. A défaut de trouver quoi dire, elle retroussa sa lèvre supérieure et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de travers cette fois-ci ? » Demanda avec résignation Pansy.

« D'où tu as ramené cette robe ? »

La plus jeune jeta un autre regard au miroir. Son dos ainsi que ses épaules étaient nus, la robe étant accroché autour de son cou. Le satin noir aux reflets brillants était ajusté de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses hanches trop maigres où une ceinture vert émeraude marquait la rupture et laissait la robe se déverser en une cascade de tissu jusqu'à quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle répondit, laconique :

« Père. Italie. »

« Pour une fois, tu ressembles à quelque chose, là-dedans. J'espère que tu as remercié Père. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit sarcastiquement Pansy.

« Tant mieux. » La jeune femme marqua une pause. « M. et Mme. de Vartois et leur fils vont s'ajouter aux invités initiaux. Evite d'afficher tes qualités de traînée devant lui, tu sais qu'il est à moi. » Termina Vinca.

La plus jeune renifla de dédain une fois que la belle blonde eût quittée sa chambre.

« Pas que ça à faire, pauvre conne… »

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Vinca. Au contraire, elle était certainement la personne la plus proche de Pansy de tous les membres de sa famille. Mais l'admiration sans borne qu'elle vouait à cette demi-déesse depuis sa plus tendre enfance commençait à se fissurer, maintenant que son regard devenait petit à petit plus transcendant. Désormais, elle pouvait voir tous ces défauts auparavant passés inaperçus de cette Miss Perfection : elle se croyait au centre du monde, tentait souvent d'entrer dans des conversations où elle ne faisait que s'humilier par manque de compréhension et de maturité et d'autres.

Vinca était belle d'une beauté classique. Vinca était riche.

Pansy était belle à sa manière. Pansy était tout aussi riche. Mais Pansy était lucide. Et ça, c'était le détail qui foutait tout en l'air.

Elle entrait bientôt dans l'année de ces dix sept ans, de même que le monde magique entrait en guerre. Son camp était prédéfini, gravé dans ses gènes depuis sa naissance. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. A vrai dire, comme tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de lui à une quelconque guerre, elle s'en fichait.

Lucide. Oui, un peu trop pour son bien même. Elle enfila des escarpins à talon aiguilles noirs, rabattit encore un peu plus sa frange sur son front et sortit de sa chambre.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire lorsque l'on s'ennuie ferme à un dîner, entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes aussi assommantes les unes que les autres ; Pansy l'avait découvert depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les femmes souriaient, affichant avec une ostentation vulgaire des pierres précieuses toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres – à leurs doigts, à leur cou, à leurs oreilles. Peu importait, montrer, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les hommes, dans leur costumes impeccablement repassés, se gorgeaient de vin et de champagne, selon les goûts. Discuter politique, guerre – car ici, tous étaient dans le même camp – en riant à gorge déployées et en étant incapables d'argumenter quoi que ce soit, relevaient des activités favorites de messieurs.

Les enfants discutaient entre eux, moins groggy que les parents.

Pansy ne mangea pas, ne but pas et ne dit spontanément mot de toute la soirée. Le plafond haut, auquel était accroché un lustre centenaire l'oppressait. Dans des alcôves, des statues de marbre ramenées d'Angleterre semblaient avoir le regard rivé sur elle. Des bougies enchantées éclairaient la gigantesque salle à manger, prodiguant au passage une chaleur tout à fait superflus.

Mais la seule chaleur que la jeune fille ressentait vraiment, était le regard brûlant qu'elle sentait posé sur elle depuis le début de la soirée. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait tourné le regard vers Lui, lui refusant net ce privilège. Il était décalé de trois personnes sur la droite, en face d'elle.

De toute façon, si sa mère voyait qu'elle l'avait regardé – et elle avait senti le regard de sa génitrice sur elle depuis le début de la soirée – elle aurait droit à une scène et ce, dès le lendemain matin. Désolée Pansy, on ne regarde pas les Américains, on n'accorde pas ce privilège à ces sorciers dénaturés par cinq siècles de mélange. Les Sang Purs anglais, ne se mélangent pas avec les Sang Purs américains.

« Est-ce bien compris ma chérie ? » Lui avait dit un jour sa mère, la première fois que sa cadette avait rencontré des émissaires du Nouveau Continent.

_Ah oui ? Désolée de te décevoir alors , très chère et auguste mère, mais c'est trop tard. Et je n'ai pas fait que le regarder… _Songea alors avec hargne la jeune Sang-Pur.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Des lèvres sucrées. Et ce goût amer. Quelque part, sous-jacent. Le contact des peaux fait vibrer, frissonner. Il force la barrière de sa bouche, emmêle leurs langues. Elle a presque mal de tant d'ardeur. Ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, il l'a collée contre le mur du manoir. Les feuillages denses du pêcher les protège du monde alentour.

Lorsqu'il la libère de son emprise et rive son regard dans le sien, elle sent son cœur faire une embardée.

_Est-ce que ce serait possible que je l'aime ? _Se demanda-t-elle.

_Arrête tes conneries Pans', tu n'es pas capable d'aimer…_

Alors elle ne le laisse pas parler, capture à nouveau ses lèvres et lui ouvre ses cuisses.

C'était lors des vacances d'avril, le jour de ses 16 ans. Mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa première fois après tout.

Alors… pourquoi se rappelait-elle de lui mieux que de tous ceux qui étaient passés entre ses jambes ?

**o-0-O-0-o**

Le dîner était passé. L'héritier Vartois n'avait pas accordé un regard à Vinca. Pour consoler sa grande sœur dont la fierté avait été sérieusement ébranlée, Pansy inventa de toute pièce une histoire à dormir debout, sur son homosexualité avéré ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Son Américain n'était pas revenu au manoir depuis et sa robe de satin noir qui la mettait si bien en valeur (pour une fois, d'après sa mère, toujours aussi vindicative), était retournée au placard. Elle ne l'avait sortie que pour lui, après tout.

Ce jour-là – plus que deux semaines et huit heures, lui murmura son esprit pernicieux – lorsqu'elle se positionna face à sa coiffeuse, le regard bleu terne qu'elle se renvoya à elle-même lui fit presque peur. Ses yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleurés durant la nuit lui faisaient durement payé sa faiblesse. Dans ses oreilles, elle entendait encore la voix rageuse de sa mère hurler.

« Pauvre chienne indigne ! Comment as-tu pu ? Ta vertu, tout ce qu'une femme possède de plus chère ! Perdue à 15 ans… Avec un Malefoy, certes ! mais ne pouvais-tu donc pas attendre ? Lorsque Lucius me l'a annoncée… Il initiait son fils à l'occlumencie et le voilà qui _le _découvre dans son esprit… »

_Va te faire foutre, pauvre idiote. Moi, c'était l'héritier Malefoy ma première fois. Sur ce coup-là, avoue que j'ai fais fort, Mère. Nan ?_

Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas légers de Vinca pénétrer dans sa chambre, la sortant de ses pensées lugubres, Pansy ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Mais lorsque sa sœur lui murmura à l'oreille « Bravo petite sœur, un Malefoy… ça c'est avoir de la classe. » elle ne réussit pas à dissimuler le léger sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

**o-0-O-0-o**

Dix minutes avant d'embarquer à bord du Poudlard Express.

« Alors la France ? » Lui demanda l'héritier Malefoy.

« Comme tous les ans. » Répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il partir d'un rire brisé, comprenant tout ce qui se cachait sous ces quatre mots prononcés du bout des lèvres. Il détailla sa meilleure amie, trop maigre pour être pulpeuse, les cheveux trop noirs pour ne pas évoquer un oiseau de malheur, des lèvres trop fines pour évoquer le désir mais une silhouette frêle de poupée de porcelaine, qui, sans vraiment correspondre aux canons de la beauté sorcière, éveillait le désir.

Draco songea à cet américain dont elle lui avait parlé. Un gars parmi tant d'autres vu de l'extérieur, mais il réalisa que, peut-être, cet inconnu avait réussi à faire plus que lui – à voir ce qui se cachait réellement sous cette frange trop lisse pour paraître réellement douce.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait le revoir après tout. Ni comme si elle allait l'épouser. Ni comme si elle pouvait l'aimer. Il rit.

Elle monta à bord du train, faisant ses premiers pas dans cette septième année pleines de promesses. Sur son avant bras droit, elle sentait la Marque des Ténèbres, que tous les enfants de Mangemorts s'étaient fait apposés deux jours avant la rentrée. La Guerre venait de réellement frapper aux portes de vie.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le compartiment réservé aux Serpentards, elle se sentit soudain plus légère. L'Américain était loin, Vinca était loin, l'été était loin. Et cette parenthèse annuelle que représentait la saison estivale pris fin dans un sifflement sonore annonçant le départ du train.

Alors oui, pour les neuf mois à venir, Pansy Parkinson serait commune ; pour l'héritière d'une grande famille aristocratique de Sang-Purs.

Pansy Parkinson serait laide ; comparée à sa splendide demi-sœur.

Pansy Parkinson ne sera pas très douée en cours ; pour la fille d'un magnat de l'économie.

Pansy Parkinson sera toujours trop bien habillée sous sa cape réglementaire ; comparée à toutes ces potiches de Poudlard qui n'y faisaient jamais attention.

Pansy Parkinson sera le larbin de Draco Malefoy ; d'après tous les Gryffondors.

Pansy Parkinson sera une fille facile ; d'après les racontars de la prestigieuse école de magie.

Mais Pansy Parkinson n'en aura strictement rien à foutre, parce que d'ici neuf mois, la saison estivale reviendrait mais cette fois-ci ne s'en irait plus jamais, parce que la vraie vie commencerait.

* * *

Premier OS terminé, sur un personnage qui m'intéressait pas mal depuis le début. Elle m'a toujours semblée trop simple pour que je n'ai pas envie de fouiner un peu. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

NineteenBrokenSmile.


End file.
